An Impression Lost In Time
by QueenNothingness
Summary: Liatris and Bloom used to be best friends. When they were fifteen, they got into a fight and Liatris never saw Bloom again. Years later, she meets Bloom again at the Fruity Music Bar, and it leaves her with mixed feelings. Throw in a villain, powers awakening in Liatris and her best friend, and the search of a magical object, and it leaves her with lifechanging decisions to make.
1. Chapter 1

**We were young and friends once, but that is long gone now**

Liatris groaned and turned around in her bed, hearing her mother downstairs. She looked at the clock and saw it was only eight in the morning, which was way too early, if you asked her.

She heard the comforting snore of her father further down the hallway, who had had a nightshift and was catching up on sleep right now. Liatris turned around in her bed, and snuggled deeper into the covers, intend on getting back to sleep.

That plan flew out of the window when her cellphone started blaring, the silence in the room disturbed. Liatris groaned and sat up, her mop of long ashblond hair falling around her. She fell out of bed, going to her dresser where her cellphone was lying. Her eyebrows creased when she saw who it was.

'Hello?' Liatris murmured, walking to her window and sitting on the chair next to it. She could see her neighbour was already putting her linen outside, waving at Liatris when she spotted the girl at the window. 'Indigo transformed!' a voice shouted through the receiver. 'What? Willow, calm down! You're going to fast.' Liatris whispered, closing her door so she wouldn't wake her father.

'Indigo transformed into a fairy!' Willow screamed again, breathing heavily through the phone. 'How?' 'She just transformed this morning! She is freaking out and mom and dad are not here! I called them and they will not be back before tonight! Mum told me to calm Indigo down, but I'm freaking out myself!'

Liatris took a deep breath and tried to calm her nerves. Magic had returned about a year ago to Earth, and more and more fairies and witches were manifesting. Indigo, her best friend's Willow younger sister was sixteen, so it _was_ possible. The Winx had also defeated Tritannus recently, and that made it all the more confusing.

'Stay calm, Willow! I'm going to prepare myself and I'll meet you in two hours at that breakfastplace we always go. You bring Indigo, and than we'll see how we can help her from there on.' Willow calmed down and took a deep breath, laughing nervously. 'That's a good idea! I'll see you at 10:30 there.'

Liatris flew to the bathroom, quickly showering and putting her hair in a long ponytail. She put a long maxidress with sandals on, took her purse and raced down the stairs. Her necklace, a long silver chain with a red stone in the form of a star, was glistening on her neck. She had had it as long as she knew, a good luck charm she had gotten from her mother. Her mother was superstitious like that, but she liked it and she almost never took it off.

'Where are you running off too?' Her mother asked in the doorway, as she saw Liatris grab her keys. 'I thought you didn't have work today.' Liatris ran to the kitchen and kissed her mother on the cheek, grabbing her carkeys on the way. 'No, I'm not. But Indigo has manifested as a fairy, and Willow is freaking out. I promised I'd go and see how I could help.'

Liatris was out of the door before her mother could respond, stepping into her car. She blasted the radio up and drove to the breakfastplace, seeing Willow and Indigo standing on the sidewalk.

She had always thought her friend Willow was beautiful, the girl with silverblue hair and golden eyes was absolutely stunning. Indigo was a copy of her sister, but her hair was more a dark silver with blue and she had silver eyes, instead of golden.

Liatris stepped out of her car, walking to her friends. 'Well? How are you two feeling?' Indigo smiled nervously, Willow having regained some sense of control. 'I'm not sure. I feel _strong_ , like I could do anything.' Liatris nodded and hugged her friend and squeezed Indigo's shoulder, than clapped in her hands.

'First things first. First breakfast, than you're going to tell me in detail what happened and than we see how to get you to a magic school. I know the college of Tir Na Nog recently opened, we need to see how to get you in there.' Willow nodded, relief evident on her face. 'Mum mentioned something like that on the phone.'

They were quickly seated at a little table, the sun shining warmly through the window. 'I'll have the eggs and bacon, and a coffee with it as well please.' Willow and Indigo also ordered, a silence falling over their table. 'So, tell me. What happened?'

Indigo looked at Willow who nodded and sighed, her hands folding themselves around her cup of coffee. 'You know Indigo used to have nightmares? I heard her scream and I thought it might be that. I ran to her room and when I opened the door, I found her floating!' Indigo swallowed loudly, taking a bite of her breakfast that had arrived.

'Indigo woke up, and than a light started to shine around her. She managed to form some kind of ball of power in her hands, and it took all the colours of the rainbow. But it was so unbelieveably bright. At once, she stood there in new shiny clothes and wings!' Willow gasped, as Liatris munched on her bacon and eggs.

'All the colours of the rainbow huh? And it was very bright? I think your powers may have something to do with rainbow and light...' Indigo nodded, as if she just _knew_. 'I am the fairy of rainbowlight.' she admitted.

'Okay, now that is out of the way, we should try to figure out how to get you to Tir Na Nog.' Time passed by as they planned it out, Willow promising to contact the school first thing Monday. 'There is one thing I would like to see.' Liatris later admitted, when they had gone to Willow's house, all three of them calmed down and full of breakfast.

'Could you try to transform, Indigo? I would like to see it.' Indigo shrugged, nerves back in an instant. 'If it does not work, it is okay. But what better time than to try now?' Willow encouraged her little sister. Indigo sighed and than stood up with a decisive nod.

Indigo closed her eyes and concentrated, and at first nothing seemed to happen, but than they could see it. A bright light appeared out of nowhere, all the colours of the rainbow swirling inside it. It flew to Indigo, and soon she was enveloped in it.

Indigo opened her eyes, the power of the rainbow swirling in her eyes, and than the light enveloped her complete body.

Indigo's hair flew up and tied itself into a high ponytail, a white top and skirt forming around her body. At least, it looked white. If you looked closer you could see the colours of the rainbow glittering on the clothes, depending in which light Indigo stood.

White highheeled sandals formed around her heels, the straps going up to her knees. Eventually wings with all the colours of the rainbow grew out of her back, ending Indigo's transformation.

'Amazing!' Liatris whispered. 'Try to fly. Indigo!' Willow laughed, Indigo feeling more confident now that she had managed to transform. They spend hours in the yard, trying the array of Indigo's powers.

It was the next Saturday, when Liatris was working, that she heard from Indigo again. Willow's sister had enrolled in Tir Na Nog college, and they could tell she had a promising future. Liatris was working in a retail store, at the age of eighteen almost nineteen, taking a year off to figure out what she wanted to do with her life. Her friend Willow did the same.

For Liatris' parents it was all the same, as long as she was happy. Liatris smiled at the customer before her, thanking them and wishing them a good day, when Willow came walking in. Her best friend since the age of fifteen, the girls were as close as sisters.

'Liatris!' Willow waved. Liatris looked up with a smile from the counter, Willow stopping before her. 'Hi, do you want to go get lunch? I'm on break right now.' Willow grinned at her friend. Liatris looked at her manager who nodded, and than both girls were off.

They both sat outside at a little café next to the mall they worked, enjoying the sun. 'How is Indigo doing?' Liatris asked, as she took a bite of her salad. Willow sat back with a sigh, a glass of water in her hands. 'She is doing great! She loves going to school there, and one of her former classmates is there as well, so she knows someone.' Liatris hummed, finishing her meal and also sitting back.

'Do you ever wonder?' Willow asked. 'Wonder what?' Liatris asked. 'How it would be to have magical powers...' Liatris sighed and closed her eyes. 'Sometimes yes. But not everyone is made to be extraordinary.' Willow sighed as well and nodded. 'But hey, since your sister manifested, maybe you also have powers. Those things often run in the family.' Willow laughed, Liatris grinning in response to her reaction.

'Do you want to go to the Fruity Music Bar tonight? There is a concert. I think even the Winx are performing.' Liatris nodded, ignoring the uneasy feeling she had in her stomach. 'Okay.'

The rest of the day flew by, Liatris going home for dinner and preparing herself for going to the Fruity Music Bar.

'Where are you going again?' a voice asked when Liatris walked into the kitchen, intent on telling her parents she was going out. 'We're going to the Fruity Music bar. There is a concert going on.' Cos Mistydrop, Liatris' father nodded and hugged his daughter. 'Be careful and have fun!' Liatris smiled at her father, waved at her mother in the garden and went out of the door.

Willow was already waiting in her car before the door, Liatris quick to get in. 'Thank you for coming to get me, but I could have driven myself.' Willow shrugged. 'How often did you drive me somewhere when I didn't have my license? This is just my way of repaying the favor.'

Fifteen minutes later they were at the Fruity Music Bar, Willow parking the car and both girls walking to the entrance. They waved at some of their former classmates they recognized and went in. They sat at one of the tables outside, which was close enough to see the stage and hear the music.

A girl with rose hair walked up to them, asking them what they wanted. 'I'll have a soda. And she as well.' Willow ordered when Liatris nodded at her. 'Your hair is pretty tonight.' Willow shrugged, a bit of a blush on her face. 'I did some curls in it.' Liatris nodded and took one of the ends of hair, turning it around. 'You should do it more. It suits you well.'

'Hello Gardenia! Are you ready for some good music?' Liatris almost spit out her drink when she saw _who_ was on stage. 'Liatris? Are you okay?' Willow's voice faded into the background, as Liatris felt her memories rush back. _Bloom!_ Bloom was standing on the stage!

 _Fifteen year old Liatris looked at Bloom, whose anger was radiating off of her._ _ **'How could you?'**_ _Liatris did not know what to say, tears gushing out of her eyes. 'I did not! Bloom, you have to believe me! Please!' Bloom huffed, gaze in her eyes going cold. 'Why would I believe you?' she spat._

' _You are my_ _ **best**_ _friend! I would never betray you like that! You have to believe me, please. Bloom!' a broken whisper left Liatris' lips, but Bloom looked at her as if she was a stranger. 'Former best friend you mean. Never come near me again.' Bloom hissed, turning around and walking away. It did not matter how much Liatris called out Bloom's name, the girl did not react._

 _That was the last time she saw her best friend, her heart breaking in a million pieces. Bloom ignored her at school, and so did her other friends, and Liatris was essentially alone. Her parents eventually took her to another school, at the other end of Gardenia. There she met Willow, and they had been best friends ever since._

'Liatris!' Willow's voice grew alarmed, as Liatris blinked her memories away. 'Remember that friend I did not part well with?' Willow nodded, knowing Liatris did not like to talk about it, since it brought the desperation, hurt and loneliness Liatris had felt in the past back. 'That was Bloom.' Liatris whispered, her heart throbbing as she remembered how alone and desperate she had felt.

'Bloom of the Winx?' Willow asked as Liatris took a sip and tried to relax. 'Yes. I have not seen her in years, and when I heard she was one of the Winx, I tried to stay out of her way.' Willow looked at the Winx performing and bit her lip, guilt reflecting in her eyes. 'I'm sorry. If only I had known.' Liatris smiled and shook her head. 'We were bound to run into each other sooner or later. She'll probably not even see me. Let's just enjoy the night. They _do_ play good music.'

Both girls enjoyed their evening, and soon it grew late, the sun setting behind the ocean. 'It's almost midnight. We should get going.' Willow said, as both girls stood up and walked towards the exit.

'I did enjoy myself. And you Liatris?' 'Willow, look out!' Liatris called out, but her friend collided with a boy, falling on the ground. 'My head.' Willow groaned, scratching her head as she tried to get up. 'I'm sorry! I did not see you there. You need some help getting up?' A hand appeared in Willow's vision, the girl smiling and taking the hand.

A boy with brown hair grinned at them, her friend excusing herself profusely. 'I did not see you. My apologies.' He laughed and shook his head. 'That's okay. Accidents happen.' 'Brandon, are you ready to go?' A blonde walked up to them, followed by Liatris' calamity.

'Sky, what is going on? _Liatris?!'_ Bloom hissed in disbelief, Willow's face changing into a defensive one as Liatris stilled. 'What are you doing here?' Bloom said, voice incredibly cold. Seeing from the stunned looks on the boys faces, this was not in her habit. Willow huffed, crossing her arms over her chest.

'If you need to know, we came here to enjoy the music. I'm Willow, Liatris' best friend.' Liatris snapped out of her stupor, face closing down. 'Long time no see, Bloom. Congratulations on the concert, it was great.' Bloom laughed, but there was no joy in it. 'As if I need congratulations from _you_ of all people.' Liatris nodded and sighed, understanding Bloom still felt the same as three years ago.

'That's what I thought. Let's go Willow.' Her best friend scrunched up her face, threw a glare at Bloom and followed Liatris. 'What a...' Liatris shook her head. 'Some things happened that I never got to explain. She thinks I betrayed her. I would have reacted the same. I only wish I could have explained what happened, if only to clear the air.'

A scream left the Fruity Music Bar, Liatris and Willow turning around and running back in. Willow stopped, causing Liatris to run into her friend. 'What?' Willow's face was pale as she pointed to the figure in the middle of the room, the Winx and Specialists all on the ground.

The figure lifted her hood, a beautiful woman appearing. She had long black hair that seemed to flow around her, just like her clothes, something akin to a black crown on her head. Black power oozed from her hands, long black nails playing with the swirls of power around her, an evil grin appearing on her face.

'Where is it? The scepter?' the woman hissed, Bloom and Stella in her grip, as both girls writhed in pain.

'What do we do?' Willow whispered. 'I don't know. We have no magical powers! We can do nothing. I bear no love for Bloom, but I do not want her to get hurt!' Liatris whispered furiously back. They looked over the counter they had hidden themselves behind, the woman still hissing something about a scepter.

' _Found you!'_ A vile voice hissed, Willow and Liatris turning around in fear. A blast made them fly back, Liatris flying into a table, Willow blasted away near Tecna. The woman appeared before Liatris, making her go up and black strings swirling around Liatris. They bound themselves around her, and also around her throat. Liatris started to choke, gasping for air as her vision went black.

'Let her go!' A bright light, a silver one, engulfed the room. Willow stood in the middle, the light seeming to come _out of_ her. 'You let her go this instant!' Willow snapped, hands changing into fists. 'I mean it!'

The silver light seemed agitated and at once came at great speed to the woman, colliding with the black power swirling around her friend. Liatris got some room to breathe, taking in deep breaths of air.

' _You think this light can do me harm?'_ the woman hissed again, but Willow stood her ground. The black engulfed the entire room, apart from the light coming from her friends body.

'Maybe not much, but this will. Let her go and I _might_ not kill you.' Liatris' mouth fell open when no one else than her mother stood there, dark blue power swirling around her. 'I will show you what a witch of the Night can do.' Her mother cracked a furious grin, eyes boring into the villain.

'Willow, come here.' Amaryllis Mistydrop ordered, the silverblue haired girl too stunned to say anything. 'You let her go, right now.'

The woman laughed, her eyes going entirely black. Amaryllis cracked a grin. 'You leave me no choice than.' What followed was blurry to Liatris. She saw black, darkblue and silver collide. Dark spots were appearing around her vision again until a voice cut through it.

'Hold on! I'm freeing you!' Bloom stood before her, and was burning through the bounds, Stella having gone to help Willow and Liatris' mother. What Bloom did not see was that one of the tendrils had hooked itself on her necklace and started to pull on it.

'Wait Bloom! No, my necklace!' Liatris screamed, but it was too late. The star on her necklace cracked and eventually broke and evaporated.

What appeared next was more stunning however. Several stars, rubyred stars, appeared around Liatris, eventually forming into two giant ones above her head. Power seemed to swirl inside them and Liatris did not know what to say.

Everything calmed for a moment and than at once the two stars seemed to collide into Liatris, a seering pain coming from her chest. Liatris did not see the giant red star appear on her chest, nor did she see the sphere of rubyred appearing around her.

Liatris coughed and felt her body go heavy. Willow's scream of anger **'What did you do to her?!'** cut through the black, but it was not enough.

The last thing she heard was the scream of her name leaving her mother's lips, as Liatris fell to the ground and lost consciousness.


	2. Chapter 2

**New beginnings are not always wanted**

Time had gone by, but Liatris did not know. Her mother was angry her secret had been exposed, but it was a bigger secret than that Liatris could ever have dreamed off.

A groan fell from her lips as light flooded the room. Her blurry gaze eventually grew clear, Liatris recognizing her room. She looked down and saw she was lying in bed, soft music playing from her computer on her study.

Liatris sat up, her long hair falling around her in waves, a gentle breeze blowing through her windows, the curtains gently blowing in tandem with the breeze. The door creaked open, her mother, who looked tired and worse for wear but fine otherwise, coming in. 'Liatris! How are you feeling?' The worry shining in her mother's eyes made Liatris feel guilty, not really knowing what to say.

'I'm fine. A bit tired, but fine.' Liatris smiled, throwing the covers off of her. 'What is going on?' Her mother sighed, eyes closing, but a determined look coming on her face.

'It is a long story. Why don't you shower and come eat breakfast? I will tell you everything afterwards.' Liatris nodded and went to her bathroom, her muscles groaning under the strain. Eventually, she was ready, and walked in comfy clothes downstairs.

Her father was sitting on the couch, looking at the local newschannel. But the tension in his stance told her she was going to hear something she did not like. 'Dad?' she asked, her father looking up, a smile that did not quite reach his eyes pasted on his face.

'How are you feeling, Liatris?' Liatris shrugged and went to sit at the kitchen table, her mother putting her breakfast before her. 'Do tell. Let's get this over with.' Liatris said, munching on her pancakes.

A silence fell over them, but her mother took a breath and nodded. 'As you have found out, witches and fairies exist.' Liatris nodded, taking the next bite of her pancake. 'I was born with powers of the Night, and young as I was, I was sure they could only be used for bad things. So I became a witch.'

A silence fell over them again. 'I had an older sister, a powerful witch who wielded power of shadows and evil darkness. But where my sister was convinced she would destroy anything good, I started to hesitate. I wanted to use my powers for good, show the magical dimension that a witch did not have to be evil. That was when we heard about the power of the Dark Stars.'

Liatris stopped in her eating, looking at her mother. She remembered the rubyred stars she had seen in the air.

'The dragonflame brings balance to the powers of darkness, as you know. But such a great power of light cannot exist without an opposite, a power that was born from darkness itself. The Dark Stars were born out of that darkness. When it falls in the wrong hands, it can destroy anything and everything, and bring eternal darkness over the Magical Dimension. The power of the Dark Stars was feared, so they were locked away. Until someone tried to steal and wield them.'

Liatris frowned as her mother's eyes glazed over, reliving memories from long ago. 'My sister, gone mad from the whispers of the Ancient Witches and thirst for power, tried to steal them. What nobody told her, is that the Dark Stars can only be wielded by the person who is born to do so. I tried to stop her, tried to convince her to stop going down that path of destruction and come home with me.'

Liatris kept on frowning as a tear rolled over her mother's cheek, hands shaking as the air outside went dark. 'She did not listen. I saw her being consumed and disappear. I searched for her, but could not find her. That day I decided I would only use my powers for good.'

'I went to live on Domino, doing what I could. That is where I met your father, an officer in Domino's army. We were happy for a while.'

Liatris smiled as her mother grinned at her husband, who was a reassuring presence at her back. 'But than, I found out I was pregnant with you. The Queen of Domino came to find me, telling me the Dark Stars had stirred when I found out I was pregnant. I remembered that rubyred colour that appeared around my belly. She told me she believed you were the one to wield them.'

Liatris opened her mouth, but no sound came out. 'When you were born, the Dark Stars broke out and collided in your body. I decided I did not want my daughter to be ostracized and looked at as if she were a monster, just because she was born to wield a power of darkness. As everyone celebrated Bloom's birth, you were seen as a calamity. I did not want that.'

Her mother looked up, looking so much like an older version of Liatris, power swirling in her eyes. 'So we left. I found a way to bind your powers in that necklace, wanting to give you a normal life. I resolved to tell you when you were old enough, and let you decide. But it was not meant to be. I heard days after we left, the Witches destroyed Domino and everyone else with it. Your father and I were frightened they would come looking for you. So we blended in, and I never showed my powers or yours again. Now that they are unleashed, I cannot bind them again. You'll have to learn how to wield them yourself.'

A silence descended over them, the clock ticking away as Liaitris tried to make sense of what happened. 'I'm happy you gave me a chance for a normal life. While I try to figure out what I want to do, we'll just pretend this did not happen. Though I would like it if you helped me with my magic, mum.'

Amaryllis smiled, nodding at her daughter. 'Ofcourse, my darling.' With that the tension evaporated, and they fell into their normal routine. Liatris' power was not mentioned again that weekend.

She had gotten sickleave from work for another week, her mother having told them she had had a accident. Her mother had also made the note from the doctor. The fading bruises on her body were proof enough. And the stars...

Liatris' thoughts were interrupted by a knock on her bedroom door, Willow walking in. Her friend gasped and hugged her, asking what happened.

They sat in the garden, Liatris rocking in the rockingchair as Willow tried to make sense of the story Liatris just told her. 'So you were born to wield an immense power of darkness? You have to give it to your mother for binding your powers and trying to give you a normal life, not many would do that.'

'And your powers Willow? I did see a light swirling, did I not?' Willow giggled, a happiness radiating off of her that Liatris had not seen in long. 'Look.' Willow twirled with her hands, silver light appearing from her hands and beaming on the ground. 'Wow.' Liatris gasped.

'Why don't you try?' Willow asked, eyebrows raised at her friend. 'I don't know, with the appearance of the stars...' 'What appearance?'

Liatris sighed and looked around, dragging her inside. Liatris lifted her shirt and showed what she meant. 'Wow.' Willow gasped.

A giant rubyred star seemed to be tattooed right underneath Liatris' collarbone. Two other stars, both a bit smaller, were on each side of the giant star. 'And that is not everything.' Liatris showed her wrists, two small rubyred stars on the inside.

'That is really freaky.' Liatris nodded and sighed, putting her shirt back on. 'They appeared days after I fell unconscious. Even now, they burn from time to time.' Willow hummed, going back outside.

'You'll have to learn how to wield your powers sooner or later. I know you did not choose this, but you can use that power for good. We can become fairies!' Willow encouraged. 'I'll see.'

Life resumed it's normal course as both Liatris and Willow tried to figure out their next move. But that move would come quicker than thought.

Liatris bounded down the stairs, ready for lunch. 'Mom, I'm here. Can we go to that new place?' Liatris called, assuming her mother was in the garden. 'I said no! Liatris will decide _herself_! You have no right to take that decision in her place!' she heard her mother hiss.

'Mom?' Liatris asked, her mouth falling open when she saw who was in the garden. The King and Queen of Domino, and another older woman, stood there. 'Liatris. This are...' 'I know who they are. What are they doing here?'

Cos coughed at his daughter's blatant disrespect, but he let it slide. She was under a lot of stress right now. 'They came to talk about your future.' Cos answered, squeezing his daughter on the shoulder. 'My future?'

King Oritel nodded. 'You bear an immense responsability, Liatris. We want to make sure you make the right decisions.' A bitter laugh came from Liatris' mouth. 'Indeed. It is _my_ future! So _I_ will decide what to do with it!' she snapped, turning on her heel. 'Liatris, wait!' a voice called, the friendly looking older woman coming to her.

'My name is Faragonda, I am the headmistress of Alfea School for Fairies. If you want, you can come and study there, you are welcome. We can help you learn to wield your powers. I will leave the invitation here. If you change your mind, you are welcome. And so is your friend, Willow.'

Liatris sighed and nodded, taking the invitation and going back upstairs. Cos saw his daughter disappear, his wife on high alert and ready to unleash her powers at any moment. 'Forgive my daughter's blatant disrespect, but she is under a lot of stress.' King Oritel's eyes crinkled as he shook his head, clapping his old friend on his shoulder. 'Do not worry, my friend. She is a lot like her mother. Amaryllis has always been known to have a temper.' Cos laughed and looked at his mortified wife, who was apologizing for snapping at the smiling Queen.

'Just know that if you wish to return to Domino, there will always be place for you.' Faragonda, the King and Queen left soon after, Amaryllis falling into silence. 'What are you thinking?' Amaryllis sighed. 'I am thinking how much Liatris' life will change from now on.'

Days passed by as Liatris warred over what to do, but eventually she decided to go to Alfea. She figured giving it a try would not kill her. If she was meant to wield such a dark power, a measure of control over it was always a good idea. And besides, she would not be going alone.

So here she was now, before the gates. Willow stood right next to her, nervosity rolling in waves off of her.

'Are you ready?' Liatris sighed and grabbed her friend's arm, taking a deep breath. 'As ready as I'll ever be.'


	3. Chapter 3

**New fairies on the block**

Liatris stepped forward, noticing Willow did not move. She turned around, a smile appearing on her face despite her raging nerves. Willow seemed glued to the ground, breathing going fast and eyes wide.

'Willow? Are you coming?' Liatris asked, Willow seeming to burst out of her stupor and swallowing hard. She cleared her throat and nodded, clasping her arm with that of Liatris.

'I'm so nervous.' Willow whispered, legs trembling with every step she took. 'We'll be fine. What are they going to do? Change us into toads?' Liatris said, but it was spoken with a confidence she did not feel.

A stern voice rang out over the grounds, both Liatris and Willow looking up. 'Come on, ladies. Stand in line! Liatris Mistydrop, that is also meant for you! It is not because your mother is a witch that you are above the rules.' Griselda called out, Liatris blushing and hiding behind Willow as several girls turned around to look at her.

She heard the whispers start already, about her mother being a witch. 'And you are?' Griselda asked. Willow looked up, but Liatris was proud of her friend. Her best friend's voice came out without wavering. 'Willow Waterhouse, fairy of silverlight.' Griselda nodded.

'Ah yes, you're the sister of the fairy of rainbowlight, if I am not mistaken. Headmistress Nebula was very impressed with Indigo's powers. If you are anything like her, you will do just fine. You and Liatris share a room.'

Griselda's gaze fell on Liatris who was looking up timidly, hidden behind her long hair. 'We thought that was best considering Liatris' powers.' Griselda threw a stern smile at Liatris, who smiled unsurely back and than followed her friend into the school.

Both girls were happy to find out they shared a room, just the two of them. They were quick to unpack, both girls giddy.

Their clock rang way too soon the next morning, Willow hopping out of bed, Liatris having it a bit more difficult. 'Come on, Liatris. It is the first day of school!' Liatris sat up in her bed, Willow's happiness dimming at the unsure expression on her friend's face.

'It does not bother you that we will be sharing classes with girls who are sixteen?' Willow shrugged as she sat down next to Liatris on the bed. 'Well yes, but those are just some classes. You forget Headmistress Faragonda gave us a special curriculum? We also share classes with people our age.'

Liatris sighed and nodded, finally getting up. She had gone for a simple dress with sandals that day, and her hair in a lose ponytail, not sure what to expect from their classes. Willow's hair was in a bun atop her head, in dungarees with sneakers. Simple but effective she said.

Liatris started to notice the stares of people passing them in the hallway, unsure of what was going on. When she went to breakfast and saw all the girls around them staring at her collarbone, she understood why.

The dress she had put on had a bit of cleavage, and the rubyred stars were very visible. Liatris cringed but Willow shook her head. 'You are the fairy of the Dark Stars, and those also belong with that. Own it.'

Liatris relaxed, thanking her friend for her peptalk. From that moment on, Liatris ignored the people staring. And in the days to come, she would remark the attention would waver.

'What is our first class?' Liatris asked, as Willow walked ahead. 'Winxology.' Her friend said, Liatris' heart jumping. 'Joy...' Willow grinned at her and walked in, Liatris following her friend. Both sat at the end of the class, Liatris doing her best to blend in.

The Winx walked in, several first years gasping at the girls of legend. The lesson began, and Liatris was sure that everything was fine, until she felt someone's eyes boring into her back.

They were doing a simple exercise, but for Willow nor Liatris, it was easy. They had not even tested their powers yet, and they did not know how to start.

'Well? Why are you not starting?' a voice asked. Bloom stood next to them, the normally friendly girl changed into a stranger made of ice. Willow and Liatris looked up, Willow noticing her friend was looking down in embarassement.

Willow was having none of it. 'Well, if you need to know, _Professor_ , we both have never used our powers. So we have no idea where to start.' She answered, the sarcasm clear in her voice.

'You have not used your powers yet? How come?' Flora asked, having joined Bloom at their table. 'My powers were awakened under strange circumstances. I have been too scared to try and use them.'

'Oh yes, because we all want to be cowards.' Bloom sniped, Willow's mouth falling open in shock. Did she _just_?

'Oh yes, because being the wielder of the Dark Stars, the opposite power of the Dragon Flame and born out of darkness itself, is not scary.' Willow snapped back. A collective gasp fell over the room.

'You have the gift of the Dragon Flame, Professor.' Willow bit out again. 'Liatris has been cursed with a power that could bring eternal darkness over the Magical Dimension. How would you feel?'

Bloom opened her mouth to retort, but Tecna intervened. 'This is not the time or place. If you have a problem, we will discuss it after class.'

Bloom huffed and retreated to the front, Flora giving a warm smile to Liatris and sitting next to her. Flora helped Liatris and Willow the next hour with their exercises, and Liatris finally felt something.

'You need to imagine you are bigger than your powers, that you control them, that you have a standing of equality with them. Than, and only than, you will be able to control them fully.' Flora explained.

'Try to imagine something in your head, an image and order your powers to make it.' Flora encouraged. Willow closed her eyes as a gasp fell from Liatris' mouth. A rose, which seemed to be made of silver light, appeared.

'Very good. Now you, Liatris. You can do it.' Liatris took a deep breath and concentrated, but nothing happened. She sighed and shook her head. 'It is hopeless. Maybe I should...' 'Liatris, look!' Willow said.

Liatris looked at her arm, the rubyred star on her left arm starting to burn. A red glow came over her hand, and a small star appeared at her fingertips. Small and not very clear, but it did.

'Is that what you imagined?' Liatris grinned and nodded, thanking Flora for the help. She and Willow walked out of class, but they were stopped by Headmistress Faragonda.

'I would like to talk to you two. You as well, Winx.' Liatris shared a look with Willow, both girls walking into the Headmistress' office. 'I would like to talk about the confrontation you had in class. I understand you and Bloom did not part well, Liatris, but I would ask for you two to stay professional.'

Liatris blinked. 'I said nothing!' she shouted in disagreement and shock. Now she was being blamed for something she did _not do_?! 'She did not Headmistress. It was I that talked back to Bloom.' Willow admitted. 'You are her best friend, I presume?' Willow nodded.

'And why would you talk to a Professor in such a way? We do expect some respect towards your teachers, Willow.' Faragonda said, eyebrows raised. 'I have always been taught a simple lesson by my parents and I have tried to live by it: Respect those that respect you. With all due respect, Bloom did not show any respect to Liatris, being arrogant and condescending. Professor or not, I could not let that slide. As a teacher she should know better. She should keep her private business _private_.' Willow sneered at Bloom, said girl blushing and looking at the ground.

'Is that true, Bloom?' Bloom sighed. 'I may have been more aggressive than I thought, Headmistress. Liatris and I have a past.'

'Yes, a past that happened _three years ago_! Get over it. I did.' Liatris snapped finally.

Bloom raised an eyebrow. 'You _betrayed_ me! What could you possibly have had to get over?' she hissed. Liatris groaned and closed her eyes.

'What _I_ had to get over? You ignoring me, not letting me explain no matter how much I begged. Seeing my other friends, which I had known for years, ignore me and leave me behind. Being left behind and alone, until I felt like I was worth _nothing_!' Liatris hissed as well, tears collecting in her eyes.

'You think you had it hard, but you have _no idea_ what I went through. No idea at all.' Liatris said, a lone tear falling from her eye. Bloom, stupified and taken aback, closed her mouth, the Winx also falling silent.

'There is too much bad blood between us, Headmistress. But I will try to be civil with Bloom. That is all I can promise.' Liatris said, Faragonda sighing and nodding. 'So will I. I will try to keep my temper in check, if Bloom can try to be civil to Liatris.' Willow offered, Bloom silently agreeing.

'You may go than, ladies.' Willow threw one last look at Bloom, following her blondhaired friend out of the room. 'Phew.' She said, walking next to Liatris. 'Thank you, Willow. More than you'll ever know.' Her friend silently said, Willow hugging Liatris and shaking her head.

'I promised we'd be friends forever and that we'd protect each other, right? That also means protecting you from arrogant teachers.' Liatris laughed, shaking her head at the grinning Willow.

'What is our next class? Any idea?'

Flora saw the two girls leave, as old as them but _so_ different. She looked behind her, a pensive look on Bloom's face following the two first years.

She could feel something was coming. She did not know what. But she knew something was.

' _You think you had it hard, but you have no idea what I went through. No idea at all.'_

It seemed that the confrontation between the two fairies had opened old wounds on both sides. Flora could only hope they would find a way to work with each other.

Something told her they would need each other's help in the future to come, and she hoped by than, Bloom and Liatris would be able to forgive each other. For everyone's sake.


	4. Chapter 4

**I** **'m not telling you it's going to be easy, I'm telling you it's going to be worth it.**

Liatris had been excited and willing to learn in the beginning. She decided to ignore Bloom's sniping, and try hard, just to show her former friend and _herself_ that she could do it. That she _wanted_ to be here.

But now weeks later, none of that excitement remained. Not only Liatris but also Willow had gone from an excited happy person to well, a quiet and moody person.

Their will to learn had dimmed down over the weeks, as they made no progress at all. Liatris had not been able to summon any of her power, and Willow only a speck of what she had done the first day. As their classmates progressed and most of them started to gain their first transformations, Willow and Liatris just seemed to be stuck in place.

On their theory classes both did fairly well, in some like History, even great. But their practical classes, be it Potions or just try to summon their powers, they were failing. It had all started with a simple exercise, changing their haircolour or texture, but even that they could not do. And their classmates, most girls of sixteen and seventeen years, could only laugh and snicker.

Willow sighed as she took her books and walked outside, a sullen expression on her face. Liatris had still been sick today, running a fever and her tattood stars glowing red and feeling burning to the touch. Willow had however spoken to the nurse and confirmed that Liatris was better, so she would be joining her in the afternoon.

Willow walked into the cafetaria and ignored the snickers of the first years, as she continued walking and saw Liatris sitting, eating a little bit of lunch. She was still flushed red, but she seemed better than she had been in days.

'How are you feeling?' Liatris smiled and shrugged. 'Better. Thank you for allowing to copy your notes, I do not want to fall behind even more.' Willow smiled at her friend as she grasped her hand, feeling instantly better.

'How was your class?' Willow sighed, shaking her head. 'Don't mention it. It's getting worse and worse. We are the only ones who have not transformed yet. I wonder if...' 'What?' Willow smiled sadly as she took a bite of her plate.

'Maybe, even if we have powers, we are not made to be fairies.' Liatris shared her sad smile, sighing. 'I have thought that as well. Maybe we are not made for this.' 'Maybe...'

'Let's make a deal. If in about two months nothing has changed, we're dropping out. We'll be able to save some more and go the next year to college on Earth.' Willow nodded also, feeling better now that they had made a decision. 'You're right.'

'What's our next class?' 'Winxology.' Liatris rolled her eyes but continued eating, eventually standing up as lunch ended and following their classmates to their class.

Tecna welcomed them with a smile, as Liatris nodded, her long hair swaying behind her. Willow sat next to Liatris as she unpacked her stuff, Musa introducing their subject of the day.

'We're going to try a new exercise today. Something to connect to your Winx and make you grow even stronger.' 'Than Liatris and Willow should probably not participate.' Marin said out loud, her comment received by laughs and snickering.

'And why is that, Marin?' Layla asked, her eyebrows raised, clearly not impressed by her student's answer. 'Did you not know Professor? Willow can barely call upon her powers and Liatris not at all, they are also the only ones that did not transform yet.' Liatris blushed and looked down to her textbook, Willow biting her lip.

'Is that so? Willow, Liatris?' Stella asked, both girls nodding but keeping silent. 'Did you not know that in the darkness, the brightest stars shine?' Stella continued. 'And what does that mean Professor?' Marin asked.

'It means that you should never underestimate anyone. People that may seem weak can be among the most powerful.' Flora answered, as a silence fell over their class. 'Look at Bloom, she had never transformed either when she arrived and she turned out to be one of the strongest fairies to have ever existed.'

'So do you Flora.' Bloom answered as she came walking in. 'Anyway, we're going to continue. What you need to do is...' Liatris blocked Bloom's voice out, not seeing the interest in listening. Her classmates may be mean, but they did not say anything she did not already know.

She did not transform and she _could_ not connect to her powers. It was sad, but the harsh truth nonetheless.

'Split up in pairs and get to work.' 'What are we supposed to do?' Liatris whispered to Willow, who had fortunately listened. 'Try and create something with your powers. You know, a spell or a defensive barrier. We're going outside for that one by the way.'

Liatris sighed again as she followed her best friend out of the room, seeing it was a dreary and grey day today. Just like she felt, perfect.

They were standing on the schoolgrounds, most girls jittery and excited. Liatris had to admit the Winx looked beautiful in their transformation, Sirenix was it called?

'For those who can, you may transform.' Everyone did, apart from Liatris and Willow. Willow groaned, shuffling her feet as Liatris looked in wonder to their classmates.

'Do not despair, Willow. You'll get there.' Musa said, as Willow bit her lip again, some unshed tears in her eyes. 'Why don't you two try to make a barrier? It is a defensive spell you can call upon without needing to transform.'

Liatris nodded and sat down with Willow, both girls sitting crosslegged facing each other. Liatris had to admit she did not even try. Her friend was however plunged in deep concentration, but nothing seemed to happen.

Willow's forehead creased as she tried to connect to her Winx, her own magic. But it was no use. A silent tear slid from Willow's eye as she stopped, panting. 'It is no use. I suck at this. I'm done.'

Liatris looked sadly at her best friend who was doing her best not to cry, a whole day of failures finally making her crack. 'Don't give up so quickly Willow. I have an idea. Can you go ahead and call Lein? She is a fairy with healing powers.' Flora said to Layla, who nodded and went to their classmate.

'This will be an exercise for you as well, Lein. Try to find their powers and tell me what you feel.' Their classmate, a kind girl with glasses, nodded as she took Willow's and Liatris' hand. She seemed to feel for a moment, a bright yellowy light appearing from her hands.

'Your powers seem blocked. Like they are stuck behind a wall.' Liatris thanked Lein, who smiled at them and went to join the others.

'Stuck behind a wall?' Flora hummed. 'I think that you two do not really believe in yourself. For your powers to trigger, you need to believe and have confidence you can do it. In your case Willow, I think you still do not believe you can do this and you Liatris...Maybe it has to do with the fact that you are scared to let your powers lose, scared of what they could do. Reflect on that, I'll see you our next lesson.'

Liatris and Willow both seemed out of it for the rest of the day, but both girls noticed their earlier conversation had made them think about it. What if they really did not believe in theirselves?

Liatris sat on their windowsill that evening, looking at the full moon that shone so incredibly bright that night. 'What are you thinking?' Willow asked. 'I am thinking that Lein and Professor Flora may be right. Maybe I really _am_ scared to use my powers, knowing what they were born out of.'

'I think I... do not believe I can pull this off. I cannot believe that I of all people am a fairy...' Her best friend admitted.

'No one ever said it was going to be easy, but I do believe it is worth it.' Liatris answered. 'I think so as well.' 'Let's try again tomorrow, okay? With fresh courage.'

Liatris rolled her eyes playfully as Willow tied their pinkies together. 'Deal.'

The next morning, both Willow and Liatris seemed to have some of their sunny demeanour back. Both were joking at breakfast, laughing at each other's antics.

'Time for Professor's Wizkiz' class. Let's take this bitch down.' Willow said as Liatris snickered. 'Yes.'

As the days followed, both Willow and Liatris did not exactly progress much, but they did not give up. And that was finally starting to pay off. Liatris could finally call upon some of her powers, and Willow's power was getting stronger as well. They got even a compliment in their Potions' class, as it was one of the very few that had turned out right.

Both friends went to their Winxology class, feeling much better about themselves. They were standing on the grounds again, their Professors transformed as well.

'Go back into the pairs of our last lesson and get to work.' Bloom amended, going to help some fairies. Willow nodded and dragged Liatris with her, both girls once again sitting crosslegged and facing each other.

Liatris gave an encouraging smile to her friend as both closed their eyes and tried. Liatris felt her head go empty, hearing the sounds of the forest in the distance and some birds chirping.

And than she remembered, everything anyone said about her power.

' _The Dark Stars were born out of eternal darkness.' 'You are the wielder of that power.' 'Maybe you are afraid to use them because you fear what your powers can do if you lose control.'_

' _Do not give up, okay? We'll get through this together.'_

' _Do not forget, you were_ _ **chosen**_ _. The Dark Stars would not have picked you if they did not think you worthy of being able to protect and control them.'_

That's when _something_ shifted. Liatris felt something akin to burning in her hands, as if holding a star shimmering with darkness, but good darkness, in her hands. As Liatris opened her eyes, she could see the shocked expression on Willow's face. Her friend was standing up, having a shield of silver around her.

The fairy of the Dark Stars felt the power simmering in her veins and her gut, finally understanding her powers had fully awakened.

'BARRIER!' she called out, as all the stars on her body began to burn, but not in a bad way. A rubyred barrier appeared, and not an unclear one like so many weeks ago, but a clear one.

'We did it! Liatris!' Willow called out as Liatris grinned at her friend. Than she heard a gasp. Willow blinked as little silver lights seemed to appear around her entire body, eventually exploding into a bright silver light.

That's when Liatris knew Willow was transforming.

Her friend's hair put itself into a french braid, a silver crop top with sleeves and golden lining appearing. A wavy silver skirt with ruffles was next, the lining of the ruffles also in gold.

Silver ankle boots with a golden wedge heel appeared on Willow's feet. A golden shimmer appeared on her eyelids as did two silver studs on her ears.

Finally two wings, with the form of the wings of a cicada, appeared out of her back, the wings itself silver with again golden linings.

Willow blinked as she looked at her new transformed self, Liatris grabbing her friend in a hug. 'You did it!' 'You're next!' Willow grinned but Liatris could only laugh.

'I managed to make a barrier, and for now, that is enough.'


	5. Chapter 5

**It does not matter when you reach your destination, what matters is that you are doing your best to get there.**

Liatris could only smile as she followed Willow and their classmate Lein towards the swamp. They were going on a trip for their Potionsclass, and since they had to get in groups of three, Lein had offered to partner with them.

The girl did not say much, but she was friendly enough, and that was what mattered. 'You need to find this plant. You have all day to find it, and please don't get lost.' Professor Paladium said as the girls broke off in different directions.

'Do you think we should maybe have someone transform so we can get a feel of the area?' Willow asked a few minutes later, as they looked on a map Lein had brought and tried to think of their best course of action.

'Maybe we should. Lein, do you want to? Since you know, you are the best at controlling your powers of the three of us?' Liatris smiled as the girl nodded, transforming and flying up. 'What do you see?' 'A lot of swamp. But I think we need to go North, it has the characteristics where we can get the plant.' Lein said in good humour, as she pointed in the general direction.

'Let's go than.' The three girls kept on walking as they heard voices in the distance, but Liatris did not think much of it. 'Hey, are you sure you should be here?' a voice interrupted them, as Willow looked up.

'You.' Willow smiled at the brownhaired boy, the one Liatris identified as Brandon. 'Going to run into me again?' Brandon laughed as he shook his head, Willow throwing a smile at the Specialists' general direction.

'If you need to know, we are looking for something.' Lein said, as she shrugged and raised an eyebrow. 'For a class.' Liatris added, as she saw the Specialists' looking weirdly at her. 'Are you...' she saw the blonde say, the one Bloom called her boyfriend.

'Bloom's archnemesis? Yes.' Liatris smiled. 'Well, I would not say that but...' 'It is close to it?' Liatris offered as Prince Sky nodded. 'Well yes. I'm sorry.' Liatris shrugged as she followed Lein North, stopping next to the Prince. 'It is the way it is.'

'Ah, so you are my future niece's-in-law archnemesis?' a voice asked, and Liatris had to admit the voice sounded like _warmth_ to her ears. 'I guess?' she asked, as she looked in question to the boy that talked. 'This is my cousin Etran, Thoren's younger brother.'

Liatris remembered something about Thoren, crownprincess' Daphne's husband. 'Yes, the much more goodlooking brother.' Liatris let out a laugh at that, as the boy, should she say _man_ , stood before her.

She could only think he looked, well, _handsome_ , in a rugged kind of way. He had a small brown beard growing on his face and long brown hair that came past his shoulders, now put together in a bun on his head.

'Nice to meet you...' 'Liatris Mistydrop, Bloom's nemesis.' Liatris joked as Willow grinned, deep in conversation with one of Etran's friends.

'You do not seem the type to be a nemesis.' Etran said as Liatris sighed. 'Well, I didn't think either but than I found out I have one of the most dangerous powers in the universe so there.' He laughed at that, as his eyes twinkled in mirth.

'You have a good sense of humour, I like that.' Liatris felt her cheeks warm but she never lost her smile.

'What are you doing here? A bit far from Red Fountain, no?' Lein asked one of the boys behind Etran, as she showed the map they had been using. 'Well, we are looking for something. Something that escaped.'

'Reminds me of something.' Sky chuckled as the rest of the guys shared a knowing smirk. Liatris decided to let that go, figuring it was an inside joke.

'Not anything dangerous, I hope?' Willow asked. 'Well, not if you don't provoke it. If you do...It can get nasty when it defends itself.' 'What are we talking about here?'

'A dark nymph that has been giving residents in Magix a bit of trouble. We were just escorting it back to a secured place, where it can be free but will not harm others.' Liatris looked up in confusion. 'A _dark_ nymph?'

'You have good nymphs as you know, those that live in the vicinity of Alfea?' Etran asked, as Liatris thought for a moment, as she remembered seeing them in a book and nodded. 'Dark nymphs are the opposite. They get their power from darkness, but in general they keep to themselves. This little pest didn't. It was looking for something or _someone_. A source of dark power maybe.' Etran wondered as Liatris sighed.

'Than it better not get too close to me.' Liatris smirked as Etran chuckled. 'Yeah well, we'll be there to help you in that case. Just be careful, okay? You never knows what lurks in this swamp.'

Liatris nodded as she said goodbye to Etran and the others, Willow and Lein saying their goodbyes as well and following Liatris.

'That was enough distraction. We should get started.' Willow said, as she took Lein's map and tried to orient herself.

'They seemed nice enough.' Lein offered as Liatris nodded. 'Yes.' 'Especially _Etran_?' Lein poked fun at her. Liatris rolled playfully her eyes but nodded. 'Yeah, he's friendly and easy to talk to.'

They soon fell into a comfortable silence as they tried to get through the swamp, the girls happy they had put on boots. 'This is so not my kind of thing.' Willow huffed as she tried to get herself free from a particular difficult puddle of mud/rain.

'Well no. I like the outdoors but this...' Lein said, as she grabbed Willow by the hand and helped her pull free.

'Is that?' Liatris said, as she focused on something at the base of one of the trees. 'Yes, that is the plant we are looking for!' Lein grinned. 'I'll go get it. You help Willow.' The fairy of the Dark Stars decided as she went to the base of the tree.

It took some time but she managed to get the plant, putting it in a special container they had brought for it. _**'Power.'**_ she heard something hiss. 'Did you hear that?' she asked but Lein and Willow were still struggling to get free.

' **Power and darkness.'** The voice hissed again as Liatris felt the hairs on her arms stand up, screaming danger. **'You reek of it.'**

Liatris turned around as her eyes widened in horror, what she supposed was the dark nymph smirking at her. She was not very tall, the size of a normal nymph, but she was _different._

She was entirely made out of blue and purple shades, dark purple hair flowing behind her. When she opened her mouth, little fangs became visible. **'I need it.'**

'Get the hell away from me!' Liatris bit out, as Willow and Lein looked up alarmed. **'Such a pity. You have so much potential, you could become one of the most powerful fairies of the dark side and you pollute that power by being good. You are not worthy of it!'**

Faster than she could react, Liatris was thrown away by a blast of dark power, skidding on the ground into a puddle of mud. She could not get over the feeling. The feeling of _power and darkness_ brimming underneath her skin, it seemed to buzz.

' **Seems that I awakened** _ **something.'**_ The dark nymph chuckled. 'Like hell you are. Get away from her!' Willow snarled, as she stood up. She closed her eyes and seemed to transform into the blink of an eye, Lein also transforming.

' _ **Try me.'**_ The nymph hissed, a smirk cracking on her black lips. 'No, don't! It's a trap!'

Willow, now transformed into her fairyform, was in a flash behind the dark nymph, as she grabbed the little pest with her hands.

Liatris could only look in horror as Willow started to cough, the silver swirling around her dimming, her face becoming pale.

' _ **Did you not know? We dark nymphs feed on your energy when you touch us. Especially fairyenergy, it makes us strong.'**_ The nymph cackled as Willow fell on her knees, clutching her chest as if she did not get any air, but a string of the nymph's power still did not let go, as Willow grew paler and paler.

'Let her go! Please!' Liatris begged, as Lein also started to look pale, the nymph also having attacked her.

' _ **You are weak. You cannot even protect your friends.'**_ The dark nymph smirked. 'I am weak? Honey, you have _no idea_ what I am capable off.' Liatris bit back, as she stood up, the buzzing underneath her skin becoming stronger and stronger. She felt as if she was going to _explode_.

'I am the fairy of the Dark Stars and no one, _no one_ , tells me I am weak. You want to fight? Fine. We'll fight darkness with darkness and we'll see who comes out victorious.' Liatris snarled, _something_ seeming to trigger within herself.

She seemed to explode, a dark warmth engulfing her. The stars on her collarbone and wrists seemed to burn and than something happened.

Two giant rubyred stars appeared, floating before her. They started to circle around Liatris, soon forming a red circle around her, going so fast they were not visible anymore.

Liatris grabbed them both, throwing one into the air above her, the other colliding into her chest. Than there was nothing but rubyred light, and thousands of little stars floating around her.

Her hair floated up, binding itself into a high ponytail, a rubber band in the form of a rubyred star fastening itself at the base of her ponytail.

A black frilly dress with a corset as top appeared on her body, rubyred transparant sleeves appearing on her shoulders and arms. Her corset was several shades of black, as was the skirt of her dress, but with rubyred linings.

Rubyred thigh high boots appeared, with the platform heel on which Liatris' feet rested black and the stiletto heel itself also black. Black laces completed the boots.

Rubyred lipstick appeared on Liatris' lips as did something akin to a cateye on her eyes. One of the giant stars, that still floated around Liatris collided once again in her chest, forming a rubyred star on her corset. The other star seemed to burn into her back, transforming into wings.

Red and black wings, much like the ones of a dragonfly, appeared out of her back.

Liatris opened her eyes as she stood on her feet, blinking as she looked at her outfit. The nymph also blinked, as Liatris felt some of her confidence return.

'Let's try this.' Liatris looked at her hand, where a black star formed, one that grew larger and larger. Liatris made it go up in the air and than pointed with her hand to the nymph, as the star flew with an amazing speed at the nymph. It did not hurt her much, but it was enough to break her concentration and free Willow and Lein.

Both fairies took their time to stand up. 'We're with three now. What will you do?' Willow asked, the silver around her shining again in full brightness.

'Make that some more.' A voice said, as the fairies turned and saw the Specialists. 'We're saved!' Lein called out in relief.

Needless to say, the nymph was quickly taken into custody and the Specialists gave some potion to drink to Willow and Lein, something that replenished their powers and energy.

'Are you allright?' Etran asked as Liatris stood a bit further away, still in her fairyform. 'What a pest. But I did manage to transform, so that is awesome.' Liatris grinned.

'Come on, we'll take you home.' 'Willow, Lein are you coming? I managed to get a ride!' Liatris called out.

Willow rolled her eyes and shook her head in exasperation, a smile appearing on her lips. 'Coming!'


	6. Chapter 6

**Your powers, may they be born from darkness or light, do not define you. Your intentions do.**

Liatris had been positively thrumming with energy. She ignored her classmates looking at her as if she had grown a second head.

She finally transformed, and while it may not be much of an accomplishment for other fairies, to her it was the world.

'You are happy today.' Willow remarked goodnaturedly as she smiled at Liatris, both girls walking towards their Winxology class. Even the thought of seeing Bloom did not deter her.

Lein greeted them as Willow and Liatris walked in, books clutched in her arms. The fairy of the Dark Stars sat down, ignoring the stares in her back from Candace and her friends.

The girl was, for lack of a better word, a bitch. Willow turned around and glared at Candace, who had been snickering and talking behind Liatris' back, who blisfully ignored her.

Marin, who was one of her croonies, only did this as a favour towards Candace. Maybe she was scared to be counted as a loser like Liatris and Willow, she did not know.

But Candace...The girl was two years younger and even Willow thought it better not to cross that one. Willow kept on glaring at the instigator, who looked taken aback at Willow's expression.

Something silver seemed to flash in her eyes, and she seemed, _dangerous_. The girls quieted down as Willow turned around, their 'Professors' coming into the room.

Bloom's gaze rested on Liatris who was staring before her, deep in thought. 'Liatris? The lesson is starting.' Willow whispered as her friend blinked and smiled thankfully, attention back on the lesson.

'Today will be...something different.' Layla said, as she sat down on the desk. 'In our many battles, there is one thing that is very important.' She continued. 'Does anyone know what I mean?'

'Having each other's back?' Lein tried as Layla smiled at her. 'That also, but this is something a bit more different and not something you always think about. Can you give me an answer, someone?' As the silence continued, Layla's gaze fell on the girl with ashblonde hair. 'Liatris?'

The fairy of the Dark Stars looked up, eyes scrunching together in thought. 'Professor, you should not ask her, she does not know anything.' Marin said, as Willow turned around, her eyes seeming to spit fire.

'She is thinking, keep out of it.' Willow snapped at the girl, who huffed and sat down. 'Willow, I will not have you snapping at your classmates.' Bloom said, as she reprimanded the girl.

'Than you should also tell our classmates to keep their nose out of Liatris' business. Or do you have favouritism for them too since it concerns _my friend_?' Willow snapped again, as Bloom gasped.

'How dare you talk to Bloom like that. She is your Professor!' Stella said angrily. Musa held up her hand, intervening before it became a fight. It was easy to forget Willow and Liatris were as old as them, so she could understand it to be difficult to treat someone as your teacher when they were the same age as you.

'But she is not wrong. Marin should have kept her mouth shut.' Stella opened her mouth to argue but a voice stopped them.

'Defensive spells.' Liatris said. 'Defensive spells are one of the most important things when fighting a battle. You need to be able to protect yourself.'

Tecna nodded with an approving smile on her face. 'Yes indeed. I see you have been studying, Liatris.'

'How can she know that when she did not even transform yet?' Candace burst out. 'Candace, enough.' Tecna said, as the girl sat back in her seat with a pout. 'What Liatris can or cannot do, is not the subject of this lesson. Or you listen, or you can get out.'

'But she did.' Lein came to Liatris' defense. 'She what?' Flora asked, expression confused. 'Liatris transformed.'

'She what?' Marin said, as whispering filled the room. 'When we went to get the plant two days ago, Liatris transformed. She managed to get us free from a Dark Nymph.'

Willow nodded in confirmation as Liatris shrugged. 'Congratulations, Liatris.'

'Today, we will study defensive spells. Each fairy has different ones, depending what your powers are. But each fairy has some. This can go from summoning a barrier to using a spell that defends and attacks at the same time. It's obvious we need to go outside for this one.'

The class laughed as they followed their professors outside. Liatris closed her eyes and hummed as she felt the sun shining on her face. It was once again a beautiful and bright day today.

'You can all go ahead and transform.' The girls did not need this to be said twice as Willow grinned at Liatris.

Liatris smiled as she felt that power surge once again, feeling like darkness was slithering through her veins. A red light seemed to explode around Liatris as the two red stars appeared, starting to turn around her.

She blinked when Willow stood next to her, silver shining around her. Her friend's transformation seemed different than the first time she transformed.

It seemed more in sync with her, not just transforming, but as if her powers were _actively_ participating in her transformation.

And that was something none of the other fairies had.

Even the Winx seemed interested by Liatris' transformation.

While the two giant rubyred stars started to circle around Liatris, she remarked that all sorts of silver shimmery light bulbs appeared, a strong light coming from them. They collided into the ground under Willow's feet as they made a silver circle under her, the light coming from it so brightening it was difficult to look at.

Liatris squinted at her friend as Willow put her hands on her chest, the circle underneath her exploding in silver light. The circle made some kind of impenetrable shield around Willow, as the silver bulbs collided in her arms, legs and belly and started her transformation.

Her friend's hair put itself into the french braid linked to her transformation, the silver crop top with sleeves and the wavy silver skirt with ruffles appearing next.

Silver ankle boots with a golden wedge heel appeared on Willow's feet. A golden shimmer appeared on her eyelids as did two silver studs on her ears.

Finally the two wings appeared, which slowly opened and shuddered as silver shimmered around them.

Liatris smiled and decided it was time to get the show on the road. She grabbed both stars, throwing one into the air above her, the other colliding into her chest.

Her hair floated up, binding itself into a high ponytail, the rubber band fastening itself at the base of her ponytail.

Her frilly dress was next, as she smiled at her boots appearing. Rubyred lipstick appeared on Liatris' lips as did something akin to a cateye on her eyes. One of the giant stars, that still floated around Liatris collided once again in her chest, forming a rubyred star on her corset.

The other star seemed to burn into her back, transforming into wings. She flapped her wings as she stood in all her shiny glory, feeling less nervous than the first time.

'Well, that is...' Layla blinked. 'Different but two beautiful transformations all the same.' Flora smiled at them.

'Okay, let's get this show on the road.' Willow grinned as she flew up, Liatris not far behind, determined to not fail this time.

To say the lesson had been brutal, was an understatement. While everyone learned a lot, all the girls had still pain in their muscles, and Liatris was one of those.

She cracked her back as she followed Willow to their next lesson, the one with Professor Wizgiz. They were learning about magical objects today.

Liatris sat next to Lein, who smiled excitedly at her. Willow sat on Liatris' other side, as their professor walked in as well.

'Hello everyone, we are going to study magical objects today. There will be two, even if I say so myself, very interesting ones. But that is for at the end of class.'

As their lesson started, Willow and Liatris were shocked to see how many there were. Most were not too dangerous, but there were some that brought their whole own transformations with them.

'There are two more magical objects we are going to study right now. Two scepters, to be exact. Two objects of immense dark power. And evil power, if used in the wrong hands. As you all know, every object of light has a dark counterpart. We have talked about the Scepter of Eternal Light and it's connected scepters.'

Liatris looked up as Professor Wizgiz stopped before her. 'As you all know, Liatris' powers, the Dark Stars, are the opposite of the Dragonflame.' The fairy nodded as she took a deep breath.

'The scepters of Chaos and Infinity are such objects. Both wield an immense dark power and can be used to unlock the Ultimate Dark Power. If that power is ever released, it will bring darkness and chaos and all that is evil in this world. If you go to pages 101 and 102, you'll see the two scepters'.

Liatris opened the book on that page and could not stop a gasp from escaping her lips. The scepter was, to her, _beautiful_ in a dark, alluring way. At Willow's reaction, her friend had the same with the Scepter of Infinity.

The scepter of Chaos was long and tall. The staff itself was entirely black, the top itself was a black circle with thin edges, a rubyred jewel in it, the form of a star. Out of the dark circle came a sort of black 'spikes' which each had red stones in them. At the base of the circle, where the staff meets the circle, lay a rubyred star with wings. The Staff itself was adorned with swirls where red jewels seemed to shimmer through.

Underneath the picture of the staff was a drawing of what it looked like activated, but it was written in a note under the drawing that they were not sure if this is what it looked like, since no one had ever been able to activate it.

The scepter of Infinity was beautiful in it's own way, but it did not speak as much to Liatris as the other had.

It was of the same length as the scepter of Chaos, but the staff was of a silver colour. Golden and black swirls ran through the staff. The top had the form of a crescent moon, a silver jewel in the form of what you could call a teardrop, in it. Out of the silver jewel ran silver strings with gold in them, which connected to the crescent moon. In the crescent moon itself were black and golden stones as well. At the base of the half circle, where the staff meets the circle, was a silver teardrop with wings, the wings itself golden with black linings.

It was all in all, alluring in it's own way, but Liatris did not feel such a strong connection to it.

She had a feeling that this scepter was going to play a role in her journey here at Alfea. And as she saw Willow's look on her face, she felt the same.

She did not know how or when, but it was going to play a role, for sure. And knowing the Magical Dimension, it was going to be big.

Alfea became much more interesting at once. Not just school, but a place where Liatris' journey started. And for the first time in long, she was excited to see what the future brought.


	7. Chapter 7

**When a collaboration between schools goes right, or should we say, wrong...**

Willow could not stop her eyebrow from raising, clearly not impressed when she heard what was going to happen.

A collaboration between Red Fountain and Alfea was starting so they could defend themselves, as Cloud Tower had disappeared and started randomly disappearing and flying around. Headmistress Gryffin was missing, and the one particular girl named Selina, who apparently was at the center of all this, made Liatris' skin crawl.

Selina had been one of her friends who had abandoned her when she got into a fight with Bloom. Something told Liatris her former friend would play an important part in what was brewing, and it was not a _good_ thing.

'You want us to work together with Red Fountain?' Willow asked, as her opinion was voiced by several other first years. The other fairies who had been there from the beginning and had survived several attacks on the school barely stirred at the news but for the new fairies it was a frightening prospect, especially Willow and Liatris who both did not even have time to wrap their heads around the fact that there was a school with _boys_ specializing in fighting.

'Yes, Willow. While the Winx and their team of Specialists try to find out more about this new threat, we will need to defend ourselves and our school. I understand the idea is scary to you, but it will come to a confrontation sooner or later, if you want it or not. And when it comes, I prefer my students to be protected.'

Willow sighed but nodded as the other first years made affirmative noises, somewhat calming down after hearing they would be able to protect themselves.

'The Specialists will be visiting us at Alfea and actively participating in some of your classes. You will all get defensive courses so you can protect yourselves.' Liatris groaned at the idea, not wanting to think about how difficult it was going to be. She was really not much of a sportsperson, and she really sucked at p.e. in highschool.

'Joy!' Liatris muttered, rolling her eyes. Lein laughed at that, her eyes twinkling in good humour. She could not call the girl a friend just yet, but she was by far the classmate Liatris and Willow got the best along with. Liatris grinned back at the girl, thinking about what was going to change in the future.

At least, she would be able to see Etran, so that was a good thing.

The days slowly trickled by at Alfea, as the school made some adjustments for the cooperation with Red Fountain. The Winx were still gone, so their classes were momentarily suspended, Liatris finally feeling a bit less nervous. She had gotten used to the school, gotten used to the curriculum and the idea of using magic.

She hummed as she walked through the corridor, a soft breeze blowing through the windows, her summerdress moving with the wind. It was a rather warm day today, so Liatris had opted to wear sandals and a lose summerdress, enjoying the warm sun coming through the glass.

She took her books and walked outside, deciding to find a calm spot in the woods surrounding the school, and trying some more spells. 'Liatris! Where are you going?' Griselda asked, a stern expression on her face.

'I was going to study outside Alfea.' Griselda nodded. 'Do not go too far. We do not know what this threat means. Be careful and if you even get a notion something is out of the ordinary, I want you to come straight back here and report to one of the teachers.'

Liatris nodded in confirmation and turned around, grabbing her purse with her books and some food and drinks, putting it over her shoulder as she walked outside the school. She even brought a blanket to sit on.

The fairy of the Dark Stars eventually found a calm spot in a clearing, sending a quick message to Willow where she was. She rolled out her blanket, spread out her books and got to work.

A few hours later, and Liatris was positively tired. She had not only studied for History and Potionsclass, she also tried some spells to see how far she could go. 'One last time and than I'm going back.'

The fairy bowed over to read the instructions in her book, how to make a good attack. She marked a spot on a nearby rock and stood back up, gathering her powers in her hands. She gasped as the stars on her body started to burn, much more painful than before. Liatris was concentrating so hard on the pain that simmered in her tattooed stars that she did not see the power that was accumulating in her hands.

'GO!' Liatris threw the sfere towards the rock, her eyes widening at the _size_ of the thing. An explosion grew before her, as Liatris ducked, a barrier appearing around her. The fairy of the Dark Stars coughed at the rubble and cloud of dust that flew around and eventually fell down, but her mouth fell open when she saw what she had done.

She had all but destroyed the clearing, not only the rock, but every plant, tree and rock in the vicinity. The control of her powers was clearly not that just yet.

Regret immediately surfaced at the carnage she had caused, as a sigh left her lips. 'Hands in the air! Who are you?' Liatris froze at the voice that made the command, as she turned around with her arms in the air, heart beating nervously in her chest.

'Liatris?' a voice asked. 'Etran?' she whispered, not completely sure it was him. The man she had met in the swamp marched over to her, nothing of his friendly demeanour apparent. She understood this was his 'leader' facade, as it was clear he was the one that commanded the people behind him.

'Are you allright? What happened? Were you attacked?' Liatris shook her head as she dropped her arms, a sad smile appearing at the scene behind her. 'I did this.' she whispered, regret clear in her voice.

'How?' One of the specialists asked. 'You _cannot_ be that powerful. Only Bloom and the Winx are...' Liatris looked up at the mention of her old friend's name.

'Well apparently, I _am_. Though that was not my intention. I was studying some new spells.' Liatris snapped, her shoulders going rigid as the other specialists started to whisper. 'That is quite enough, Crain. It is clear she did not mean to.' Etran came to her defense, throwing her a smile. 'Bloom was in the beginning not so good at controlling her powers either. People tend to forget that, now that she is one of the most powerful fairies in the dimension.'

The fairy of the Dark Stars nodded as she took her stuff, putting them in her bag. 'We'll escort you back. Come on.' Liatris followed the group of specialists, her regret still clear in her eyes.

A few days later, and Liatris' regret had diminished greatly. She understood now that her power could be destructive, if not controlled. And she was still learning, so she was allowed to make _some_ mistakes.

The Specialists were not present all the time but it did make it weird when they were. Liatris often saw Etran walking by, and soon found herself getting to know him better, but who would not, with such a friendly character?

That was also when she met Iorias, a cousin of Layla by her mother's side, and Etran's best friend. He and Willow immediately hit it off, and when she was not around Liatris, she was with Iorias.

Their defense classes were hard, to say at the very least. This was one of the first times they would have a class together with the Specialists, as they had to learn to work together when attacked, and what better time than now?

Liatris felt a smile appear on her lips as Etran waved at her, joined by Crain, Iorias and some other specialists. 'Ready?' Iorias asked in good humour, brown eyes twinkling in anticipation. 'Not really. But I don't think we really have a choice.' Liatris grinned as a panting Willow joined them, putting her hands in her sides as she tried to get her breath.

'Why are you panting?' Iorias asked, as Willow shook her head. 'Forgot something in my room. I was scared I would be late.' Their conversation was interrupted as Griselda marched towards their class, commanding everyone in a row with her glare.

'Today, you will learn how to work together in a coordinated attack or defense. You will be put in two groups, fairies and specialists mixed, and will need to battle with each other. The group that wins gets a little surprise.' Codatorta joined Griselda, explaining some more things to the boys.

'Do not forget that a good defense is as important as a good attack. So keep track of your defenses!'

Liatris blinked moments later, as she was put in a group with Willow, Lein, Etran, Iorias and some other fairies and specialists. 'What are you waiting for? Go ahead and transform. Do not let a moment go to waste.'

Liatris grinned at Willow as both girls shared a smile, standing back to back as they readied for transformation. 'Dark Stars transformation!' Liatris called out as Willow shouted at the same time. 'Magic Silverlight, come to me!' The wellknown stars appeared as did the silver light bulbs, and everyone in their group seemed stunned for a moment as the girls transformed.

'What are you waiting for? Come on!' Willow snapped at the other fairies. 'There is no moment to lose...-' 'WATCH OUT!' That little bitch Marin had taken note of their groups' slow reaction, and had started attacking straight away.

Willow groaned as she shook her head, eyes blazing positively silver. 'Shield of eternal silver!' Liatris' friend called out, as a silver shield surrounded them, thick and impenetrable.

'Come on, transform!' Lein also bit out, her patience wearing thin. Lein had the power of healing, but that power came with an agressive side as well. 'Healingstones !' Lein shouted, with a flick of her fingers, bright yellowy stones appeared around her, shooting beams of white and yellow at their enemies.

The beams were strong enough to break through Willow's shield, and go to the other group. The fairies in their group finally grew out of their stupor, transforming one by one.

The following hour was nothing but rapid action, fairies and specialists attacking and defending each other. Both groups were strong, and there was not really a clear winner so far. 'Ten more minutes! Give everything you have!' Griselda warned them, spurring them on for one more coordinated attack.

'Willow, bring that shield back if you can! We need to coordinate for a minute!' Etran called out as Willow blew out a breath but nodded and gathered her powers once again. 'Shield of eternal silver!' Liatris remarked the shield was not as clear and was showing cracks, just showing how tired Willow was.

She thought for a moment and than an idea sprung to life. 'Fortify!' Rubyred stars flew out of Liatris' hands, landing at the base of Willow's shield. 'Maximize!' Liatris called out again, with a flick of her hand. The stars grew in height and width, the edges eventually touching each other.

'Star shield connect!' Liatris was panting at the end, but the stars started to glow as a beam of rubyred power that seemed to crackle, like electricity, connected the stars and eventually went around the whole shield. Willow's silver shield had an extra layer now, and it was strong enough to protect them.

Liatris landed on her feet, concentrating on keeping her stars strong. Etran threw her a questioning look but she shook her head. 'Don't count on me anymore. That was the last of my power I had left.'

They came quickly up with a plan, and it seemed their defense and attack worked. Liatris' and Willow's shield, though it cost them so much power they almost fainted, blocked any attacks the other group tried. They rebounded and threw the attacks back to the fairies, some specialists and fairies being knocked out.

But the big hero was definitely Lein. When Candace and Marin threw a double attack, in one last desperate bid of winning, Lein was the only one who anticipated it. Liatris and Willow were blown back, as their shield broke, Candace and Marin laughing haughtily as all the others also fell.

'Next time, watch your back!' Lein bit out, a vengeful smirk appearing on her lips. 'Healendo!' A white sfere shot out of nowhere, flying into Marin and Candace who fell down next to the rest of the members of their team.

'Lein's team wins!' Liatris shouted in happiness. 'You did it Lein! You were great!' The others joined her shouts, Lein blushing but grinning, her eyes vibrating with happiness over her victory.

And their surprise you may ask? Let's just say they got a well deserved break. 'This is the life.' the fairy of the Dark Stars smirked, as she sat at a little table, enjoying the sun, the rest of their team surrounding her. 'It was nice of the teachers to take us out for lunch, don't you think?' Etran asked as Liatris nodded, a cry of laughter sounding next to them, Lein spitting out her food as Iorias panted, flames almost coming out of his mouth. 'Hot! Hot! Hot!' Willow grinned, handing him a glass of water. 'I did tell you that dish was way too spicy.'

Liatris hummed, looking up at the sun and closing her eyes, stretching her legs as she waited for her food. Etran smiled, also turning and stretching his legs, eyes closing as well.

'Very nice.'


End file.
